Juntos
by FiraLili
Summary: Kagome caminaba hacia la parada de su autobús, era una lástima que no llegaría ahí pronto, no cuando la presencia de un demonio le recordó que el futuro no era tan seguro como pensaba.


**Hoy fue todo un reto terminar esto pequeño escrito que empezó siendo una idea simple por la imagen que se compartió en un grupo que fue dibujado por Rannyunny, donde Sesshōmaru se transforma y quedé enamorada así que esto va en honor a su dibujo hermoso.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: Basado en la imagen de Rannyunny.**

 **Juntos**

 **Él y ella**

Kagome suspiró fuertemente antes de sonreír y levantar las manos para estirarse, había presentado su último proyecto de su vida universitaria, sólo faltaba la tesis y le diría adiós a su vida estudiantil, y a pesar de que eso le llenaba de alegría y emoción, una parte igual se encontraba triste por ese hecho, 4 años no era un tiempo corto y se había encariñado mucho con sus profesores y compañeros.

Cerró brevemente sus ojos antes de sacudir su cabeza, removió su mochila para sacar su celular antes de reafirmar la correa sobre su hombro derecho y caminar hacia la parada del autobús, no era tan tarde pues el sol aún iluminaba, sin embargo, lo era para que el campus ya estuviera prácticamente vacío, revisó la hora y sonrió para marcar a su pareja, el cual no tardó en atender la llamada.

—Ya voy saliendo, se me hizo algo tarde, mi asesora no dejaba de darme sugerencias para cambiar la posición de los capítulos —se quejó antes de oír algo parecido a "testarudas" que le hizo quejarse aún más.

Escuchar la voz de él era como un ancla para ella, después de todo lo vivido en su adolescencia había veces que sentía que volvía a esa aterradora experiencia de estar atrapada en un mundo ilusorio donde su pasado no existía, donde _él_ no estaba y eso le asustaba, volver a un mundo donde ella no lo hubiera conocido era su miedo más grande, por eso escuchar su voz era maravilloso. Él estaba ahí, esperándola.

Y entonces lo sintió, esa sensación de maldad brotando, un demonio estaba cerca, demasiado cerca; miró a su alrededor, sin poder encontrar con la fuente.

— _Kagome. ¡Kagome!_

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, regresó su mirada al celular que había retirado de su oreja.

—Lo siento —se disculpo con rapidez sin dejar de escanear la zona.

— _¿Qué está pasando?_

—Un demonio —musitó siento como su piel se erizaba.

—… _¿estás completamente segura?_

Ella bufó ante la pregunta, pero igual no se enojó, los demonios por esa zona eran raros, más por las barreras de protección que había, así que un humano debió traerlo dentro de su cuerpo, eso lo hacía aún más peligroso pues se alimentaba directamente de una fuente y dado el nivel de suicidios que había en jóvenes japoneses, si eso llegará a pasar el demonio iba a fortalecerse demasiado.

—Segura —replicó y entonces lo vio, era una mujer que se tambaleaba, la reconoció enseguida su aura estaba contaminada—. La encontré.

— _Kagome no vayas, tú-_

—Lo siento —murmuró antes de cortar la llamada.

Entendía su preocupación, pero no podía simplemente ignorar a una persona en problemas, menos si tenía a un demonio apegado a su alma, frunció el ceño mientras corría hacia la mujer, con un rápido movimiento metió el celular al tiempo que sacaba un rosario y lo enrollaba en su mano derecha para después sacar unos sellos, su abuelo le había enseñado hacerlo, aunque él no podía hacerlos funcionar puesto que no tenía poder espiritual, pero ella sí, y hasta potenciarlo, el problema era acercarse sin que el demonio se pusiera agresivo.

Lo cual no logró, pues al estar cerca la mujer se volteó con un cúter en la mano, frunció el ceño ante la inesperada arma, ¿por qué había tenido que ser una estudiante que tuviera acceso a cosas punzocortantes? Pero no retrocedió, aunque si se deshizo de su mochila, necesitaba tener buena movilidad para alcanzarla, necesitaba tocarla para sacar al demonio que ya controlaba su cuerpo, los ojos en blanco de la joven le dejaban en claro que estaba inconsciente, maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió el filo rasgar su antebrazo, y por unos momentos al lanzar una patada para intentar desestabilizar el equilibro del cuerpo, pensó que debió ponerse unos pantalones en vez de la falda corta que usaba, ¿pero qué iba a saber que ella se encontraría a un demonio?

—Sa-Sacerdotisa.

Kagome hizo una mueca al oír la voz tan profunda y demoníaca que salía de una mujer con una bonita apariencia, apartó unos mechones que cayeron por su rostro, le gustaría habérselo atado, pero no tenía tiempo, por cada segundo que esa mujer fuera consumida el demonio aganaba fuerza, así que ya sin considerar su seguridad se lanzó directamente hacia el cuerpo, esquivó el ataque que iba a su yugular al agazaparse y luego saltar, su puño envuelto en el rosario y el sello golpeó con fuerza el estómago y recitó las palabras que ya bien se sabía, antes de sentir como se convulsionaba y se desplomaba, Kagome la atrapó.

Frunció el ceño mientras buscaba rápidamente el pulso en su cuello, y suspiró con alivio al encontrarlo, sin embargo, su cuerpo se erizó al sentir al demonio, había logrado sacarlo, pero ya había logrado robar lo necesario para materializarse.

—Quiero de regreso mi alimento.

La morena atrajo a la mujer hacia su cuerpo.

—No lo creo.

El demonio se abalanzó contra ella al mismo tiempo que levantaba una barrera a su alrededor y protegía a la mujer con su cuerpo por si el campo no resistía, pero el demonio ni se acercó, pues al momento de intentar alcanzarla su cuerpo chocó contra otro, el impulso los hizo salir despedidos a lados contrarios.

El hombre que intervino usó las puntas de sus tenis y el lado derecho de su cuerpo para detener el rebote, sus ojos dorados refulgieron con rabia fría, sus cabellos cortos azabaches se movieron suavemente antes de empezar a alagarse al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de color sangre y el color negro se iba aclarando hasta quedar plateados, largos y plateados.

Levantó el rostro revelando sus marcas distintivas y esos ojos dorados calculadores, que tenían un suave brillo asesino, nadie trataba de herir a su pareja.

Nadie.

—…Kagome.

Ella volteó haciendo que su campo menguara por la sorpresa, antes de volver a alzarlo por precaución.

—Sesshōmaru.

Él la miró sobre su hombro repasando el cuerpo de ella, frunció levemente el ceño al encontrar leves heridas y el olor a su sangre mezclado con sudor; volvió su vista al frente mientras sus uñas se alargaban y el veneno empezaba a emanar.

—No me gusta que cortes las llamadas así.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo siento, era una emergencia.

—Siempre lo es —replicó.

Kagome bajó el campo momentos más tarde, Sesshōmaru seguía siendo igual de rápido y letal, él se acercó mientras limpiaba sus manos ensangrentadas con un pañuelo que siempre cargaba para esas ocasiones.

—Ella está bien, sólo se encuentra desvanecida, tal vez tarde en reaccionar por tanta energía que perdió, pero se recuperará.

Él se puso en cuclillas antes de alcanzar el brazo herido de la morena, ella se encogió un poco ante el dolor, pero después suspiró al sentir la lengua de él limpiar la sangre y ver como la herida se curaba.

—Gracias —movió sus dedos y sonrió al no sentir dolor—. Sabes, amo cuando tu yōki revela tu apariencia semi-yōkai, eres hermoso, una pena que no puedas estar así todo el tiempo.

—Siempre estoy así en nuestro departamento —replicó acomodando uno de los mechones azabaches que estaban fuera de su lugar—. ¿Todo bien?

—Estoy perfecta —musitó recargando su mejilla en la mano masculina—. Llegaste justo a tiempo, y hablando de eso, ¿cómo es que llegaste tan rápido? No es que me queje.

—Estaba viniendo por ti, ya abrieron el lugar al que querías ir.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron ante la mención de la nueva cafetería que se había estado anunciando por unos meses, sin embargo, recordó a la mujer que estaba en su regazo y suspiró.

—Antes de eso tenemos que llamar a Kōga.

—¿A Ōkami? ¿Por qué?

—Lamentablemente hay cámaras de seguridad por todo el campus —señaló una cercana—, tiene que deshacerse de la evidencia y de paso llamar a Ayame, ella sabe como redactar los informes para el caso de personas que estaban siendo consumidas por demonios.

El ambarino le miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos y hacer que su apariencia volviera a ser como antes, Kagome miró fascinada igual ese cambio, a pesar de que amaba verlo con la apariencia con la que lo conoció en el pasado, tenía que admitir que verlo tan… humano era una delicia.

—Me vas a desgastar de tanto mirarme —Kagome se sonrojó, él sacó su celular—. ¿Dónde está Ōkami? —la morena suspiró, ya se había dado por vencida de hacer que su pareja tuviera más… tacto—. No me importa, pelirroja, dile que tenemos un caso de posesión demoniaca y que hubo grabación. No, fue Kagome. Sí, ella los separó. ¿Quieres darle el celular a tu esposo? No me importa, los espero en 15 minutos.

Kagome rodó sus ojos, eso no fue nada amable, pero por lo menos ya estaba usando modismos de su época, Ayame paso a ser pelirrojo y ya utilizaba la palabra "esposo", era un gran avance, ya comenzaba a cansarse de inventarse excusas con sus amigos y conocidos sobre algunas de sus palabras más… extrañas y fuera de época.

—Eso fue grosero.

—Posiblemente —replicó guardando el aparato en su bolsillo trasero—. Vamos a movernos a la parada, será más fácil explicar si alguien más viene que ella estuviera _durmiendo_ en la parada que aquí a medio camino.

—Bien.

Él tomó a la mujer para ponérsela sobre el hombro antes de tenderle la mano a Kagome, ella la tomó y no la soltó, ni aún cuando se detuvieron a recoger la mochila de la morena, ni al llegar la parada para acomodar a la chica, ni cuando Kōga y Ayame llegaron para hacer su trabajo, siguieron tomados de las manos hasta que llegaron a esa cafetería a tomar una buena bebida caliente y mirarse a los ojos por 3 tazas de capuchino de canela y 2 de café negro.

.

.

 **¡Espero les hay gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo! Aquí les traigo datos que no mencioné en la historia para que no perdiera ritmo.**

 **Kōga y Ayame:** Al igual que Sesshōmaru se han adaptado a la época actual, él como inspector en jefe de la policía, así tiene acceso a todos lados para encubrir las huellas de los yōkais y peleas que se dan entre los cazadores y los demonios. Ayame es directora de hospital más grande de Japón de esa manera puede manipular los registros para que las heridas causadas por demonios sean camufladas por otras causas.

 **Sesshōmaru:** Es un empresario, aunque trabaja más en casa porque es el jefe de un grupo clandestino de cazadores que protegen Tokio de los demonios y yōkais que no se han adaptado a la vida futura.

 **Kagome:** Está terminando sus estudios, es cazadora junto con Sesshōmaru, es la única sacerdotisa de Tokio.

 **Barreras:** Junto a varios monjes alzaron varias barreras alrededor de las instituciones más importantes de la cuidad, pero el tiempo y la afluencia de tanta gente debilita a momentos los sellos, por lo que no son cien por ciento eficaces contra demonios que poseen el cuerpo de algún humano.

 **Y chan, chan, chaaaan. Un beso para todas ustedes.**

 **FiraLili**

 **30/03/18**


End file.
